Valentine's Day sucks or maybe not
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: ."Meet u in the park at 11am at the lake. Love, Your Valentine". According to Tenten Valentine's Day is "just a commercial, un-original day. That shops use to get more money”, so will anyone be able to change her mind?


**Valentine's Day Sucks…Or maybe not**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**Summary: "mghpfdh" mumbles a girl in her teens. Trudging down her pathway… Valentine wasn't something Tenten believed in until now…**

* * *

"mghpfdh" mumbles a girl in her teens. Trudging down her pathway to her apartment. As she remembered back to this morning…

_Tenten was walking home when she saw Neji. Well usually it was fine; Neji walks home, Tenten walks home. Yadyadyad. But today it was different. Today is Valentine's Day 'a day of passion and confessions of love'. And all that mushy crap. But really back to Neji, he was carrying a **bouquet of red roses**. _

Opening her door, into her apartment then walking to her bedroom. She kept thinking

_"What the hell?" _

**_"Yer, since when did he believe in Valentine" _**

"It's just a commercial, un-original day. That shops use to get more money" she said out loud. "Far out, I'm talking to myself…argghh" She thought of people to call to talk about 'How fake Valentine's Day is', but as she remember ALL her friends loved this day of supposable 'love'.

Being the eldest in her group of friends, she thought that maybe she would be the first to fall in love, but no. At 17 and boyfriend-less, her other friends at 16 had a boyfriend. She was the eldest but she would be the last one to find love. Sakura had Sasuke, Ino had Shikamaru, and even Hinata had Naruto, leaving Tenten all by her lonely self. Sure guys had asked to be her Valentine, but she rejected each and every single one of them. She told them that she didn't believe in Valentine's, but she was really waiting for that ONE guy she has liked for ages. And he was Neji Hyuga. He was the one guy she couldn't have, she told herself that he was too busy with training to have a girlfriend, and it was working, til today.

"Argghh" she was still confused about her feelings, thoughts and admiration for the Hyuga, but really she couldn't take it any more.

**_"Tenten, keep it together!!!" her inner voice screamed _**

_"…Valentine's Day officially sucks" _

**_"Trying to help here, but fine go ahead be sad" _**

_"I-I'm not s-said, I'm j-just…" _

She couldn't take it anymore she burst out into tears and fell on to her bed.

BUZZ BUZZ

_"…My phone" _she wiped her tears away and picked up her phone. There was a text message, it said…

_Meet u in the park at 11am at the lake _

_Love, _

_Your Valentine _

Well, Tenten was shocked. She checked who it was from but it showed up as an unknown. She looked at the time **10:12 AM. **Well Tenten didn't know what to do.

_'Do I go??' _

**_'Go it's not like we have plans' _**

_'…but what if it's a joke' _

**_'We'll beat them up' _**

_'I don't think I should go' _

**_'Don't tell me because Neji still has your heart' _**

_'…' _

**_'Forget about him go out with someone else, he would be happy with his girl. And that's what we should be doing' _**

_'What? be Neji's girl??' _

**_'No stupid, be happy with someone else' _**

_'…' _

**_'Come on it will be fun' _**

_'…fine I'll go' _

She got up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower. Still hoping that Neji and her could be together. After 30 mins she looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing skinny jeans, an army patterned long top, a magnetic guided bracelet, and flats. As she finished putting her hair up into her usual buns, she got everything ready to go.

**_'Girl we look hot' _**

_'Yer I guess' _

**_'Well don't overflow yourself with joy' her inner-self said dripping with sarcasm _**

_'Let's just go' _

She locked up her apartment and walked towards the park. She passed the local flower shop, and as she thought, Ino and Shikamaru were in the shop selling and fixing flowers. Ino being as happy as ever, with Shikamaru being, well, Shikamaru. She kept walking and reached the park 10 mins later, and walked over to the lake. Where she saw a red rose and a note on the bench. On the front of the note it said "Tenten". She picked up the red rose, with thorns all gone. She opened up the note and it said…

_Dear Tenten, _

_I have loved you ever since we met. _

_Wishing that you would love me in return. _

_This rose is a token of my love. I hope that you will accept it. _

_The swings were always your favourite when we were younger. _

_Love, _

_Your Valentine _

She smiled at the note and at the flower, and made her way to the swings where she would go when she was younger while she was sad. She passed yet another couple, Sasuke and Sakura, they were having a picnic on the other side of the lake. They looked happy and relaxed, as Sakura was feeding Sasuke grapes. She sighed, wondering what love felt like.

At the swings she found another note with a red rose. She picked up the note and the rose and sat on the swing, the note said…

_Dear Tenten, _

_The swings always made you happy. _

_When you are happy I became happy. _

_I'm a coward writing corny love notes, but it feels so right when I write these. _

_In the forest where you go to meet your friends, I wait for your arrival. _

_Love, _

_You Valentine _

Tenten blushed at what these notes where saying, holding her roses and notes close to her heart she walked down to where she used to hanging out. Walking down the road to the forest she passed Ichiraku where she saw Naruto and Hinata having their date, she giggled to herself when Naruto said something to Hinata and she blushed. Reminding Tenten that she really had to meet this boy, who knows, he might be the one.

Arriving to the training grounds she saw a dummy in the centre of the field with a rose and a note. She walked to the dummy and picked up the rose and smelt it. She sighed and opened up the note…

_Dear Tenten, _

_I hope that you can return my love that I have for you. _

_So what I'm trying to say is… _

"I love you" she heard and turned around to see Neji behind her.

Tenten was shocked, no…that's was an understatement, she was surprised beyond belief to see Neji. He was holding the bouquet of red roses she saw him hold earlier. And at that moment Tenten sat down and started to cry. Neji started to get worried as he walked up to Tenten to comfort her. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he sat down next to her. "I…I just wanted to tell you, I didn't want to make you cry". Tenten hugged Neji, surprising him a bit, but he let her hug him and he hugged back.

When she calmed down she said "Don't be sorry, I was just surprised. I thought you loved someone else."

That startled the Hyuga "What gave you that idea?'

"T-this m-morning," _great _she thought _I'm starting sound like Hinata. _"I s-saw you holding the r-red roses, and I-I guess I t-thought you didn't love m-me."

"No, I don't love anyone else than you, Tenten"

"S-so what you wrote was true"

"…Yes" That really helped Tenten she stopped crying and looked up at Neji.

"I love you, too" she whispered to Neji.

"…Really?" He said as he looked at her eyes. She nodded. As there lips met Tenten forgot all her worries about love, and melted into the kiss. Sucking on Tenten's bottom lip asking for an entrance, which she gave. He explored he mouth, which made Tenten moan, making Neji smirk. He pulled Tenten on to his lap, to get a better angle. Tenten put her arms around his neck, while Neji secured him arms around Tenten. Deepening the kiss Tenten ran her fingers though his hair. Pulling apart to regain lost air. The two teenagers were completely speechless, staying comfortably in each others embraces. Neji pulled another rose from his bouquet and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tenten" he said, pulling her into another heated kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you like my first Tenten/Neji fanfic. Since I didn't get my 50 reviews in Hinata's Diary. I had to choose a couple, so I chose Tenten and Neji. If you don't understand basically i have a contest my 50th reviewer would get to choose the couple for my Valentine's Day fanfic, but I got up to my 49th. Stupid thing.

Anway hoped you liked my first attempt of a kissing scene.

Please review,

aliceeyy-chan


End file.
